Rules of Seduction
by Air Guardian
Summary: IbuKami. Kamio isn't sure how (or is just too afraid) to proceed so Shinji helps. XD (Faint Lime)


**Rules of Seduction**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the boys.

**Pairing**: Shinji x Kamio

**Warnings**: A little limey towards the ending.

* * *

Kamio thought, with an exasperated sigh, that it should be a crime for anyone to be as dense as Shinji was. (Then again, it should also be illegal for anyone to mutter as much as he did, but that's beside the point.) Rhythm boy stared dully ahead into the back of the bus seat as the vehicle bounced over another pothole.

The Fudomine regulars were on their way back from an unofficial tournament. The place had been rather far and Tachibana thought that it would be convenient if a small bus was rented. Despite the fact that the bus held enough seats for double the amount of regulars (and Ann), Shinji and Kamio had stuck together.

It was positively irritating, Kamio thought with gritted teeth. The actual process of getting himself to admit that he had feelings for Shinji in a way that trespassed friendship had been hard enough. Now came the trouble of getting Shinji to explain his feelings for him, Kamio. At first, Kamio thought that he would have been disappointed if Shinji didn't feel the same way, but now, he just didn't care what the answer was going to be. He just wanted an answer. Period.

But unfortunately, Kamio was not the type of guy to ask these types of questions.

So Kamio could only hope that Shinji would pick up on his little discreet hints. This plan was, of course, failing miserably.

Rhythm boy took in a deep breath and leaned back, putting on his earphones. He cast an askance at Shinji, who was staring out the window with a drowsy expression. Then, leaning back and closing his eyes, Kamio lost himself in the rapid pace of his music…

**Thud**.

Rhythm boy's eyebrow twitched but he didn't move otherwise. This happened actually very often. Since Shinji had figured out (after bad experience) that falling asleep on the glass pane was not a good idea for one's health, he often fell asleep in the other direction. Usually, Kamio was there and usually, Kamio just let Shinji sleep on his shoulder (although it did get annoying when Shinji drooled). Shifting his position a bit to be a little more comfortable, Kamio settled back down to listening to his MD player.

**Thud**.

He suddenly stiffened, paralyzed. Kamio's eyes jolted wide open and slowly, as if he did not dare to believe it, stared at Shinji's hand that had flopped over onto his lap. Gulping, thoughts of whether or not to remove the hand raced through Kamio's head. What if Shinji woke up? How would he explain that? Rhythm boy was near hyperventilation.

It didn't stop there. Shinji suddenly began to mutter about a cat. Kamio's attention, however, was soon diverted from Shinji's muttering and back to Shinji's hand, which was starting to _pet_ the upper region of his legs.

Blood rushed to Kamio's face. However, his cheeks flushed even more when he realized that his face wasn't the only place blood was pooling into. Quickly, he grabbed Shinji's hand and shoved it away. Then, with another snap of reflexes, Kamio grabbed his tennis bag and hugged it towards him so that it completely covered his –_ahem_.

That awoke Fudomine's dark-haired prodigy. He pulled away from Kamio's shoulder, giving his friend a rather crossed look. "What's wrong? Are you mad that I was sleeping on your shoulder? I always sleep there. What's different about today? Your face is red. It's not that hot outside and you didn't use up that much energy during that match. Are you okay…?"

Kamio went absolutely rigid when Shinji's hand brushed up against his forehead. "I'm fine," he replied hastily, wrenching his skin away from the contact.

A dark glare gathered in Shinji's sharp eyes. "Fine. I was just worried. Can't I be worried? I'm your friend. I have the right to be worried. You looked feverish. I just wanted to check if you were sick or not…"

Silently, Kamio kicked himself in the head. Damn. This was going to be a long ride back to school.

* * *

In the row ahead, Ann leaned over the aisle and brightly asked in a whisper, "Don't those two act sometimes like a married couple, aniki?"

Tachibana's eyebrow twitched. He didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Shinji still looked a bit pissed when the bus arrived at Fudomine but it wasn't anything deadly. Kamio just shrugged it off as the two walked home together like the usual. It was peaceful and Kamio's attention drifted from Shinji's muttering to the weather to the mutterings to tennis to the mutterings to music and the list goes on…

"…Kamio still looks a little pale," Shinji continued to grumble, "Maybe he should come to the hot springs with me."

Kamio nearly crashed into a stop sign pole.

Shinji stared as his friend backed away from the pole in erratic movements. "Yes, I knew there was something wrong. You are sick Kamio. Lets go to the hot springs. I hear they're healthy for you…"

The only thing Kamio could do now was croak out, "…what?"

"Neesan won five free passes to the hot springs resort in town and she gave me two. I wonder why since she's never that nice. Maybe she's trying to get something out of me. Yes, that's it… She's trying to manipulate me…"

Kamio sweatdropped. Well, he couldn't decline. He had a suspicion that Shinji was only going to get more pissed…

* * *

…one hour later, Kamio realized, that he should've just risked Shinji getting angry. Eyebrow twitching, Rhythm boy realized, while soaking alone in the hot spring waiting for Shinji, just how dangerous this situation was.

Oh shit oh shit.

Shinji, clothed only in a white towel, wandered into the spring area. Kamio stared at the rocks to the side with a sort of austere concentration as he heard Shinji slowly lower himself into the hot water. There was some brief movement and a little splashing before the dark-haired prodigy finally had seemed to settle down.

Kamio peeked.

Mistake.

Kamio prayed for a distraction. Anything to get his mind off of a hot, dripping wet Shinji. The dark-haired prodigy had apparently dunked his whole head into the spring and his hair was now soaked, plastered onto the sides of his cheeks and down his neck. Beads of glistening water and sweat rolled off of that sleek hair and down the smooth flesh of his neck. Shinji rose a bit to get his towel and Kamio got a glimpse of steamy water pouring down lean muscular flesh and down the low curve of the back.

Shinji paused just before reaching his towel. He sank back into the water, giving Kamio a quizzed look. "…what?" he finally asked after a long pause.

Kamio babbled out something unintelligent.

The dark-haired boy frowned. He began to move closer to Kamio.

Rhythm boy's mind screamed for him to get away but Kamio SWORE that he heard his body cackle evilly, telling Shinji to bring it on. In other words, Kamio just stayed there, numbly watching as Shinji drifted closer and closer.

"You're acting very strange today," Shinji observed in a voice that was not a mutter.

Kamio's mouth opened…and then shut.

Shinji loomed overhead and strands of sleek black hair dripped down onto Kamio's skin. Kamio sunk a little lower into the hot spring, hoping that Shinji would just stop there because if the dark-haired moved any closer, he could feel Kamio's…

…Shinji zoomed up close.

Kamio felt contact down there. He just wanted to die now.

Shinji stared at the face of a mortified Kamio and then just…smirked.

"…Shinji?" Kamio squeaked out. This reaction was far from the ones expected.

Shinji smoothly flipped his hair over his shoulder so that it was out of the way. His arms shot out so that he had sandwiched Kamio between himself and side of the spring. Pressuring his body against the shocked Rhythm boy's, Shinji traced hot kisses along the jaw line and worked his way to the earlobe.

Kamio started to relax. A low moan surfaced from deep within and a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr resonated from Kamio's larynx.

Shinji's hands began to trace the bottom edge of Kamio's thighs when there was a loud "AHEM" from behind them.

Only then did Kamio remember that these springs weren't private.

Only then did Kamio pass out when he saw whom they had for an audience.

* * *

The first thought that drifted through Kamio's groggy head was "Why is it so dark?" The second thought was "I don't think I'm in the springs anymore." The third thought was… Kamio sat up frantically. "HOLY SHIT!" he screeched. "TACHIBANA SAW US!"

Shinji coughed.

Kamio whirled around and caught sight of a shadowed dark-haired prodigy. Apparently, he had some how wound up in Shinji's room, clothed in Shinji's clothes, and sitting on Shinji's bed. The other occupied a chair and had been staring at the unconscious boy, waiting for a revival. For some odd reason, the lights weren't on. The moonlight was making Shinji look positively ero--uh, creepy.

"Why are you so worried about Tachibana-buchou anyway?" Shinji began to digress. "He can't kick us off because we're gay. He's not like that. He's a tolerant buchou. In fact, if he kicks us off, Ann-chan will get mad at—"

"Okay, that's enough," Kamio interrupted.

Shinji frowned. He tilted his head, letting his sleek black hair fall over one eye.

"What? Why are you mad now?" Kamio grumbled, trying not to scowl.

"You passed out. It should be a rule that you can't pass out when some one's doing that to you. It was embarrassing. I wasn't that bad either. I had to—"

Kamio began to spaz. Judging from Shinji's first question, Rhythm boy believed that the excuse of 'I passed out because our captain was watching us get it on' would go over Shinji's head.

"—lie that you got overheated and drag you out. Then I had to dress you. It was annoying, dressing you. Do you know how hard it is the get the shirt over—"

"Wait a minute," Kamio sputtered out. "You… You…" Oh jeez. Kamio smacked his forehead with his palm.

"What's the big deal?" the black-haired boy muttered on. "You have nothing to be ashamed about. You're rather big."

"………………………………………………………………" Dear Lord, they were SO not having this conversation.

Shinji smirked and got up from his seat. Gently, he pushed Kamio onto his bed and climbed on top. Straddling Rhythm boy, he slowly undid the buttons to the shirt Kamio wore. "…and who cares if I saw you naked back there. It's not like I'm never going to see you naked again." A malicious glint flared off of dark eyes. "In fact, I think I'm going to see you naked a lot from now on. A lot…"

* * *

The front door of the Tachibana house opened. Ann glanced up from the TV, puzzled. Her aniki was back earlier than expected.

"Ne, did something happen?" she asked when he passed by the room.

Twitching, Tachibana replied, "No, everything's fine."

Sweatdropping, Ann watched her aniki walk up the stairs with dark clouds looming above his head.

Tachibana Kippei banged his head against the door of his room. Crap. The images BURNED.


End file.
